Current methods for providing services to users of mobile devices are often misguided as they do not meet users' needs and wants. For example, some service providers send advertising to their users via broadcast text messaging, where the advertising is not targeted to an y particular users and instead is sent to all users without regard for their interests.
Additionally, problems are associated with providing such services to users in a timely and/or topical manner. Users may receive content from a source, but will have little or no use for the content, and ignore the content.
These and other problems exist with respect to providing interactive services to users of mobile devices.